Can You Forgive Me?
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: After returning from Mexico (4x12), Scott urgently wants to talk to Kira about the events that happened there, especially those that took place in the tunnels beneath La Iglesia and how will their lives change after a night full of love and passion?
1. Can You Forgive Me?

Kira and the pack had been back from Mexico for under a day when they all started feeling the effects of what had really happened there. Kira was standing by her locker pulling her books out when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw there was a message from Scott.

_Come round to mine tonight, I need to talk to you without anyone else around._

It was odd, but she didn't mind and to tell the truth she would be happy if Scott sent her more texts, but they were generally very close to each other, so there was no need. That was when she remembered the night with Kate kidnapped them. It was perfect! The lights, the room, he had made the date perfect for her and it made her feel special. He made it something special which showed that although how different they both were from other people they were still normal, but they just had special talents. She remembered getting ready to watch the movie and she didn't want to explain it to him. Kira let a smile grow across her face and her hand float across her shoulder as she remembered the bold move she made and he responded well to it. Kira couldn't help, but think what the night would have been like if Kate didn't interrupt them. Kira could remember the feeling all too well of the clothing Scott pushed off her shoulder as he cherished the rest of her body. Scott just made her feel perfect and he made her feel like the most important, beautiful person in the world! That was when she sort of came back to the land of the living and saw Lydia snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Kira you there? Kira." Kira thought that the strawberry blonde girl was probably just waiting for a response and then she would stop.

"Oh hi Lydia, how are you?" Lydia had a mischievous look spreading across her face.

"I'm good, but the real question is how did your date with Scott go before Kate interrupted?" Kira smiled. Lydia was her best friend, but sometimes she wanted to know more than enough. Kira had embarrassment starting to spark up her cheeks as she felt her shoulder and started grinning.

"You did it didn't you?" Kira looked mortified at the thought, but she realised that if Kate didn't interrupt that's where the couple were headed.

"Almost, but Kate burst through the windows, but Scott wants to see me tonight at his house to talk to me with no one around."

"That should be interesting, I have plans, but have fun with Scott!" Kira couldn't stop the embarrassment from flooding to her cheeks because she couldn't stop thinking about spending some time with just Scott. Maybe they would talk a little or maybe even something more than talk.

Kira had pulled up at Scott's a few hours after school had ended. She edged her way closer to the door and knocked on the door. She couldn't help but think about why it seemed so urgent for Scott to speak to her, not that she didn't like talking to Scott because she really, really did. After about 30 seconds Scott pulled the door opened.

"Hey Kira, come in."

"Thanks." Scott led her up to his room and sat down on the end of the bed. The bed dipped under his weight and Kira sat next to him on the bed and just looked at him. Scott seemed a mixture of irritable and worried and Kira wanted to know why and maybe that would answer why he really needed to talk to her.

"Scott what's wrong? You seem off today, has something happened?" Kira put her hand on Scott's cheek and turned him towards her. He smiled, but his smile disappeared.

"Kira it's just that . . . I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for how much I hurt you." Was this what Scott was worried about?

"Scott stop right there. You didn't stab me, you were being controlled by Kate and I know you would never do anything like that to anyone, especially me."

"It's just that I understand if you want to take a break or something." Kira just chuckled a little under her breath.

"Scott, I never blamed you for what happened to me and don't think you're to blame." Scott looked at Kira and his beautiful smile reappeared and his beautiful brown eyes seemed to sparkle a little.

"Thanks Kira, that really means a lot, but I just can't get the image of me doing that to you out of my head and it makes me feel awful, I just want you to know that I understand if you're angry at me and . . ." Kira cut him off mid sentence and just pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his and moved her arms around his neck and she continued to kiss him. She could feel that Scott was putting something extra into the kiss, he was giving more emotion than ever before because he was so sorry about hurting Kira even though he was under Kate's control. Kira felt her hands slip down to his waist and began to pull the shirt he was wearing up over his head and she felt Scott's hands move to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and began to pull it over her head. Kira's black her swayed to one side of her body as her shirt came back. The couple collapsed on the bed they were sitting on when Kira asked herself a question which she thought would be a good idea to ask.

"Scott . . . your mum isn't home yet is she?" Scott just shook his head and smile grew across Kira's face.

"She's on a late shift at the hospital, so we have to house to ourselves the whole night."

"So we can spend the whole night together without any interruptions?" Scott just nodded and the grin grew across his face as he began to lace her body with kisses starting at the neck.

"Perfect." Kira whispered as Scott moved his lips back up to hers and kissed her with a passion that she had only seen one other time, which was the night they were taken by Kate and Kira thought to herself about what an amazing night she was going to have.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hi Guys!**

**I really enjoyed writing this and planned it as a one-shot Scira story, but I may decided to add other chapters on days when I can't update my other story Until the End of Time as sometimes I just don't have the time to sit down and write 3600 words, so I may write more for this story, but I may not. I appreciate all and any support of this story and my other stories, so in advance I'm really thankful for your support!**


	2. The Morning After

Kira slowly let her eyes open gradually as the light filtered into the room. That was when she remembered where she was. She felt Scott's arms resting over her and his body supporting hers. She felt warm, safe and loved. She felt like she was where she was always meant to end up. She let smile grow across her face as she felt his warm breath against her neck and remembered the night before. It had been like she had always imagined it would be with Scott, it was perfect. He made her feel like the most important thing in the world. She felt Scott shift ever so slightly behind her and she slowly turned around on the spot so she was facing Scott. Sure enough he had woken up and Kira was staring into his deep brown eyes. He had a grin across his face, never forgetting about the night they had spent together. Scott moved his hands to her hair and started to caress it along with her cheek as he went to speak.

"Good morning." He seemingly whispered to her.

"Good morning." Scott looked happier than he had in a long time. It looked like he had release the stress that had built up over time and was content lying in bed with her.

"Kira I was just wondering if last night was as good for you as it was for me." Kira smiled and nodded.

"Last night was perfect."

"A rather like you." She blushed as Scott brought his lips to hers and placed them on hers and kissed her with a feeling of love and passion. She moved he hands to run through his hair. He always knew exactly what to say. Then Kira accidentally let 4 words slip from her mouth.

"I love you Scott." Scott looked stunned, but happy and as he caressed her cheek once more he spoke up.

"I love you to Kira." She let a smile crawl across her face. How could someone make her feel so amazing? How could such a simple gesture make her feel so happy? She moved closer to Scott and just gave him a kiss and an embrace because everything he did, everything he said was always for her and it was always perfect.

Kira had to make her way home after spending most of the morning with Scott. When she got there Lydia and Malia were waiting in Lydia's car to ambush her.

"Hey Lydia, hey Malia, what are you two doing here?"

"Well we came to see you, but when we asked if you were here she said you didn't come home last night, so we would like to know where you were? Kira felt the splash of red spreading across her cheeks as she struggled to answer the question without revealing anything about the night or the talk she had with Scott.

"Were you with Scott?" What was the problem with answering that question, it was so simple and it wouldn't say anything about the rest of the night.

"Ahh yeah, I was with Scott all night." Malia had a grin grow across her face.

"You spent the entire night with Scott, but I don't think you were sleeping." Lydia turned to Malia with the strangest of looks on her face.

"Malia! If she was sleeping with Scott, I'm sure she would have already said something and I believe that's just something we don't guess when interrogating people, we let them reveal that, so Kira were you or weren't you?" Kira didn't quite know what to say, but she knew she had to say something otherwise they would know.

"Umm, I . . . err . . . wasn't . . . like that." Kira managed to blurt out while stammering over her own words and it should have been a dead giveaway, but that wasn't what Malia was focused on that. Lydia sighed.

"Kira if you want to lie to me, you're going to have to do a lot better than that because that was a dead giveaway." Malia started chuckling.

"No I think the dead giveaway is that she smells." Kira and Lydia turned to the were-coyote and shook their heads. "I mean she smells of Scott, like every inch of her smells like Scott."

"Malia learn to finish all of your sentences because that sentence could have really offended Kira if you didn't finish it, so be careful. So Kira, how was your night?" Kira felt embarrassed to answer her question because she really wanted the details just to stay between her and Scott.

"Oh umm my phone is ringing better answer that." One of her trademark smiles spread across her face as she pulled out her phone and pretended to answer it as she ran up the path.

"Kira Yukimura you get back here right now!" Kira just waved at the pair as she pulled the door open and closed it on the other side. She rested her head on the door for a second and turned around, Ken and Noshiko were standing right behind her. She jumped from shock.

"Hi mum, hi dad, how are you two today?" Noshiko made a weird pattern with her eyebrows.

"We're good, but we would like to know where you were last night Kira?" Noshiko put on her serious eyes which made you want tell her everything, it reminded her of Scott actually.

"I was . . . at Lydia's!" Noshiko sighed before speaking up.

"Kira Lydia was here not too long ago asking where you were and the fact that you lied to me tells me that you spent the entire night with Scott." Once again her embarrassment flushed her cheeks to a red colour.

"Yeah I was, but it's not like that's something I haven't done before, so I'll be in my room if you need me." Kira quickly rushed to her room as Noshiko laid her head on Ken's shoulder and laughed.

"Do you think she knows we heard the entire conversation outside?" ken laughed with his wife.

"I think she would be mortified if she knew we heard it."

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hi guys! I decide to write another chapter because of the support the story received yesterday alone was incredible and I'm very thankful for all the support! **


	3. How About Lunch?

Kira was sprawled across her bed with her fanned out after hurrying away from Lydia, Malia, her mum and her dad when her phone started going off, she knew exactly who it was because she had set a different tone specifically for Scott, so she picked it up and saw the text he had sent her not only moments ago.

_Thinking of you. _Kira let a smile grow across her face. How could someone be so sweet? Scott was always a sweet guy, but especially with her and it made her feel really special. Scott and Kira hadn't particularly had a normal relationship with all the assassins, the Benefactor, Kate, Peter and the Nogitsune running around town causing havoc, but even with it all going on Scott was always there with her, like when she was discovering that she was a Kitsune Scott was always with her and he accepted her and what she was without a question or a doubt. She thought about not sending a text back, but then she imagined those brown puppy eyes looking at her and she couldn't stand not sending a text

_Thinking of you to. I think Lydia and Malia figured out about last night. _She waited for a response from Scott breathing heavily just praying that he would and only moments later she got one back.

_Well they were probably going to find out eventually and it doesn't matter because Stiles was round here just after you left and figured it out almost immediately. How bout we go out for lunch or something? Just want to see you. _It was funny that Scott had said that because she was feeling exactly the same way. All she wanted to was see him and that always made her feel better, but she couldn't help laughing that Stiles figured it out as quickly as Lydia and Malia. They were best friends and I guess best friends notice changes.

_Sounds great, where should I meet you? It's funny because I feel like seeing you as well! Also I want to show you something really special and important._ Barley 10 seconds had passed when her phone began vibrating again.

_How about I pick you up? Bring it to lunch and show me! Love you, see you soon. _Kira let a grin grace her face as she read the text.

_Sounds great! Love you to. _Kira could feel the butterflies in her stomach pipe up. Even though they had been a couple for some time now, she still felt that buzz from speaking to him, seeing him and even kissing him. She jumped from her bed and moved towards her draws to get some fresh clothes to wear to lunch, even though Scott would be the only one who knew she still felt like she had to look her best. She heard a knock on the door and Noshiko walked into the room.

"Going somewhere Kira?" She just continued searching through her clothes to find the perfect thing to wear to lunch with Scott.

"Yeah, I'm going to lunch with Scott." Noshiko smiled and sat down on the ends of Kira's bed.

"I've noticed that since you came back from Mexico you two have practically been inseparable, did something happen there that we should know about?" Kira felt nervous. She didn't want to say anything about what had happened between her and Scott the night before or the night they were taken, so she went with the idea of something going wrong in Mexico.

"Yeah something bad happened and I don't blame Scott for it and we just haven't really liked leaving each other's sides since."

"What happened?"

"Kate turned him into a Berserker and forced him to attack and stab me, but I know it wasn't his fault so I wasn't mad at him, but he thought I was that's all."

"My God, are you okay?" Kira slipped on her new top and turned around to her mother ready to meet Scott.

"I'm fine mum, stop worrying so much. That's when I learnt how to heal because I needed to stop the others from killing him." Noshiko smiled and heard the doorbell echo throughout the house.

"I think your date is here." One of Kira's awkward half-smiles grew across her face as she left the room and answered the door.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yep." Kira smiled as she closed the door behind her and walked towards Scott's bike with him. When she was standing beside the bike she turned around and was pulled into a kiss and she pushed into it. She moved her arms to a position where they were hanging around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss a while later and a smile formed on her face along with on his. Being with Scott always felt this good, but it was nice that it was a bit more physical now.

While they were waiting for their lunch Kira reached into her bag and pulled out a shuriken shaped piece of obsidian. Scott was a little startled, but it looked intriguing.

"What's this Kira?"

"Guess." Scott examined the object and felt how sharp it was. Obviously it wasn't an actual shuriken because it wouldn't go far, but what could it be?

"I don't know, I have absolutely no clue!" Kira smiled.

"It's a tail. My first, my mum said that forcing myself to heal through pain trying to save you from the group gave me a new kind of strength and the reason I brought it back from La Iglesia was that because it was a visual representation of my tail." Scott's face lit up as he looked over the object and handed the object back to Kira holding her hands in his.

"That's amazing Kira, I'm so happy for you, so what does it mean for you?" Kira thought things over in her head before speaking up again.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find out in time." Scott lent over the table and pressed his lips to hers quickly before sitting back in his original position.

"I'm really happy for you Kira." She smiled and couldn't help, but relish in the feeling of the kiss she had only moments ago, even though it was quick it still felt amazing and she couldn't help but feeling that Scott would make her this happy for the rest of their time together or maybe even until the day they died.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Once again I enjoyed writing this and I just thought that it should have Kira showing Scott her tail because I feel like it was something that MTV should have done to make us happy, especially after what they did before the title even began. Hope you guys enjoy and once again I was astounded by the support this story gained, so thanks for all of those who have supported the story so far!**


	4. Everyone Knows

After lunch with Scott, Kira sadly had to go home to do some chores, but couldn't resist sending Scott a text every 10 minutes or so. It was the next day and Scott was picking up Kira before school. She was scrambling through her draws looking for something to wear. As soon as she had found it she had quickly changed into it and gotten ready for school. Scott pulled up and hoped off of his bike and walked towards the front door. As he knocked he was met with Kira opening the door. Scott couldn't help but smile at Kira who was standing in front of him.

"You look great Kira." She smiled and moved closer to Scott and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was supposed to be short, but it lingered for about 3 minutes before the couple decided to get onto Scott's bike and get on their way to school. When they arrived Liam was waiting for them at the front door. As they walked closer to the door Liam started to shift around while standing on the spot.

"Hey Liam, is something up?" Liam just looked at the couple strangely for couple of seconds. He noticed something different. Their fingers were entwined together then usual and they were in a closer proximity from each other.

"Something has changed between you two?" Kira had sparks of red cracking up her cheeks as she tried to recover from her boyfriend's beta.

"What do you mean, nothing has changed between us at all, like I mean at all, like nothing!" Liam looked towards Kira trying to figure out why she was acting so strangely.

"Well I don't really want to know, I was really waiting for Mason so I'll see you later Scott, you to Kira."

"See you later." Scott said as he pulled Kira past the door and into the room where some people started looking at them and it really made Kira feel uncomfortable and Scott noticed. He pulled her into a side room when no one was looking at them (by chance). He put his bag down and he put his hands on her cheeks.

"Is something wrong Kira? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not you. It just everyone seems to notice something has changed between us and they're all looking at us." Scott just smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before resting his forehead on hers.

"Well something did change between us, we got closer and I just think it's something people notice, but don't worry about it! The only thing that matters concerning that is you and I, okay?" Kira nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her in for an embrace. "Kira don't worry about it, really." Scott picked up his bag and left the room with Kira right behind him.

Kira was sitting in a class she didn't have with Scott and she noticed that all she could think about was him; she just couldn't focus on anything, but his beautiful brown eyes and his voice in her head. Lydia who was sitting next to Kira, was looking at the dopey smile on her face and the glazed over look in her eyes. She waved her hand in front of Kira and as she thought it didn't even disturb her thoughts until minutes later.

"Kira stop thinking about your boyfriend and focus on the class at hand." Kira nodded and looked down at her phone hoping for a text. Just as she looked down at it she got a message from Scott.

_Come over to my place tonight! I want to do something special for you and to tell the truth I can't focus on class_. Kira laughed quietly at the text when Lydia and Malia lent over from both sides and read the text. Malia was the first to tease her about it.

"Awww another private night with Scott. Don't make a habit of it!" Kira blushed wondering when the question she was till yet to answer would come out and sure enough Lydia was the one to ask.

"You never even told us how the first night went and we will keep bugging you until you tell us." Malia and Lydia stared at her with theses piercing eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you at lunch before we find Scott." The girls surrounding Kira were happy with that answer and returned to their original position.

It was the start of lunch when Lydia and Malia cornered Kira. She was stuck this time with nowhere to go.

"You promised to tell us, now tell us."

"Okay. Well I got a text asking me to come over because he wanted to talk to me without anyone else around. When I got there he took me up to his room and he tried to apologise for stabbing me when he was under Kate's control, but I was never angry with him, but he just kept trying to apologise and once I told him that he was already forgiven we started kissing and we kind of just fell back on the bed and picked up where we left of when Kate kidnapped us." Malia and Lydia looked at each other before turning back to Kira.

"What do you mean picked up where we left off?" Kira just noticed she had said something she didn't want to say, but now it was too late.

"Well when Kate burst through the window I was in Scott's lap with my top falling down my shoulder and we were making out on the couch. If Kate didn't interrupt us then we would have probably had it there, but she did."

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

"Well when we woke up, I accidentally told him I loved him." Malia and Lydia just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you were worried about saying it. You two have practically been in love since you met, I mean it's not like he has hidden the fact that he loves you. We are going to guess he said it back." Kira just nodded, but were her feelings for Scott and vice versa that obvious?

When the group of girls had found Stiles standing with Scott at his locker they all gathered around the two guys. Kira pressed deeply into Scott almost making him fall against the lockers when she gave him a long passionate kiss. That was when the 3 people around them piped up, in particular Malia and Lydia.

"Took you long enough Scott." Lydia said as she put her hand on his shoulder as she passed by.

"What do you mean?" Scott was very confused at this moment especially when Malia walked past.

"Stud." Now he understood and looked to Kira who buried her head in his neck.

"They cornered me and forced me to speak." Scott laughed as he walked with Kira in his arms towards the cafeteria behind the rest of the group.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Once again really appreciative of the support for this story. I really enjoyed writing the chapter, but I have 2 plans of where this story is going:**

**1. Chapter 5 will be the last chapter and that is where this story finishes, but start a new fanfiction where Kira gets pregnant (somehow) or a future fic where they already have kids, I dunno undecided**

**2. Keep this story going and its where the possible Kira get's pregnant (somehow) comes in.**

**I'm not sure which of the two I ****prefer. I mean I like the way this story has turned out, as just a sweet little Scira story and I'm not sure if I would want the pregnant Kira plot line to pick-up after these 5 chapters because it just doesn't feel right, but you guys say something and I should have it written really quickly. The reason I don't want to continue the story the way it is, is because my other story is a heavy Scira story especially past chapter 10 and it's kind of the same as this, but it's got a plot, more characters and a more developed Kira, but in the mean time I might up load a 500 or so word story on something else! So whatever you feel I should do with those options leave in a review (if you do review)**


	5. How's that Even Possible?

**Hey Guys!**

**From the general oppinion I decided that I will keep this story going and that I have a twist this chapter (should be obvious if you read my notes) and the story is about to change. This chapter is longer than the others because that's just how it turned out, but don't expect every chapter to be this long. Hope you enjoy!**

After school Kira was waiting outside of the school at Scott's bike, when she saw him come out the front door. As he saw her he started move a little quicker towards her and when they met he immediately lent down and gave her a kiss.

"Hey ready to go?" Kira nodded and hopped on the bike holding onto Scott's waist as he started up the bike and began the drive to Scott's house. Kira always enjoyed riding the bike because she could feel the wind flowing against her and as a little extra she got to hold onto Scott for 15 minutes or so without any distractions. When they arrived at the house Scott pulled Kira inside and put her down on the couch.

"Wait here I'll be right back." He said as he moved towards the stairs.

"Okay." Kira sat there thinking about the past few days and how great they had been when Scott came stumbling down the stairs with a box in his hands. "What's that?" Scott smiled as he got closer t her.

"It's something I bought for you not too long ago." Kira was anxious to see what was in the box. He handed it to her and she carefully pulled up the lid and in the box there was a beautiful silver pendant with the delicate shape of a wolf carved into it. Kira's eyes lit up and Scott moved to put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful Scott, thank you." Once it was hung around her neck Scott sat beside her and pulled apart the top button of his shirt.

"I got one quite like it at the same time!"Once the top of his shirt was parted Kira could see an identical silver pendant, but with a fox carved into it. Kira had a grin dominating the features of her face.

"It's amazing Scott, thank you so much! It's really beautiful and really sweet." She couldn't help, but smile as she placed a kiss on his lips. Scott quickly moved to put on a movie, so in the mean time Kira took a picture of the two pendants and sent it to Malia and Lydia.

_Scott bought these for us! How beautiful are they? _It was only minutes later when she got a response from Lydia.

_That's such a Scott thing to buy; it's sweet in all the right ways and beautiful at the same time._ A few minutes after the text from Lydia she got one from Malia.

_They're beautiful, that was really sweet of Scott, you're really lucky to have him! _Kira knew what Malia was saying was true, she was lucky to have a boyfriend who would buy such a special thing for her. When Scott sat back on the couch with her, Kira gave him a long kiss and he smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend." Kira said as she smiled and continued kissing him until she slid down beside him for the movie.

Kira's eyes splintered open when she felt a sudden surge in her stomach. It amazed her because she had never felt sick before this, like Noshiko had said; she had never felt sick, not ever. She rushed to her bathroom leaning over the toilet as sweat dripped Dow her forehead, she suddenly felt a pair of strong, but comforting hands on her shoulders before they moved down her back as he knelt beside her, it was Scott.

"Is something wrong Kira? Do you feel sick?" Kira couldn't bring herself to answer as she hung over the toilet with sweat now hitting her taste buds, so she nodded and used her peripheral vision to look at his face which had a worried look quickly spreading across it. She could sense just as much as he was there for her he was also wondering how it was possible for her to be sick. He reached over her shoulder and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders to be out of the way. Although she was feeling sick she was still happy that she had spent the night with Scott, it made her happy that he was there for her. He kissed the back of her head and rubbed her cheek with his hand. Her stomach wasn't lurching anymore and she buried her head in Scott's neck, he continued rubbing the back of her head as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Scott had a little smile growing across his face.

"For what?" He continued rubbing her head. She pulled away from his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"For being here for me." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Kira, I'll always be here or come to you when you need me, I love you and I will always be here for you." Kira smiled and thought how lucky she was to have someone as caring as Scott, someone who actually came to her aid when she needed it, she placed her lips on Scott's and kissed him before he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the bed and put her down and lying behind her putting his muscular arms around her making her feel safe and warm.

Scott had work early that day so Kira had headed home to see her parents. She pulled open the door and suddenly the lurching feeling returned in her stomach and she ran towards the toilet as she let the door slam behind her. She fell to the ground in front of the toilet as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Noshiko rushed to her daughter's side.

"Kira what's going on?"

"This is the second time I've felt sick this morning and I thought I couldn't get sick!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she was hobbled over the toilet. She looked up at her mum. "What's happening?" Noshiko wiped her daughter's cheek and stood up while pondering her thoughts as to the limited amount of times she had been sick. She had always kept a record of when she was sick, so she wanted to go see the different occasions.

"Well I need to go check something in the office before I say anything, but when you're feeling a little better come to the study." Kira nodded as Noshiko walked out of the room. Noshiko walked into the study and looked through the books stacked on the shelf and pulled out the book that s labelled 'Sick'. It was a thick book, but only a couple of pages were filled up and most of those pages belonged to one cause, Kira.

Kira stumbled into the study about 5 minutes later when Noshiko was sitting in the chair. She sat down opposite her mother and as soon as she took a seat Noshiko passed the book to her.

"Will this tell me why I'm sick?" Noshiko nodded as Kira looked down at the book her mother had handed her. Noshiko watched as her daughters eyes widened with shock, she could see the confusion cross her face.

"It's . . . not possible." Noshiko smiled as she reached for her daughter's hand trying her hardest to support her.

"Anything is possible Kira." She looked up from the book as her eyes glazed over. "Did you sleep with Scott Kira?" She looked flustered for a second.

"When we came back from Mexico, just the once and we made sure this wouldn't happen, so I don't understand how it's happening." She buried her head in her hands; her mother came round and sat on the table talking to her.

"Nothing's 100% Kira, it must have just been a freak chance." She lifted her head from her hands and her face suddenly changed to one of worry.

"I mean we can't be sure . . . right? I could have just found something that made me sick or . . . something right?" Noshiko smiled and rubbed her cheeks.

"Kira, I think you should go speak to Scott because this is very reminiscent of when I was pregnant with you. It seems to be that our symptoms such as morning sickness occur earlier than usual. You should go talk to Scott." Some tears gathered in the corners of Kira's eyes as she thought about what he would say.

"What if . . . what if it changes how Scott feels? Or what if it scares him away!" Kira looked to her mother to see her smiling wiping the tears away from Kira's eyes.

"Kira, do you really think that this is the type of thing that would change how Scott sees you? Is it really something you think will scare Scott away? To tell the truth it doesn't seem like much would scare that boy and I don't think this will, so go talk to him and I'm sure you will both be fine." Kira nodded as she got up from the desk, picked up the keys to her car and walked out the front door.

Scott was in the back working on some of the animals while Deaton was out of town for a while dealing with some . . . issues. He was looking after a dog when he heard the bell on the front door ring.

"I'll be right back buddy." Scott walked out of the back and into the front of the room to see Kira standing there, but she looked different than usual. She looked like she had been crying and looked very pale. "Hi Kira, is something wrong?"

"Well you might want to sit down before I tell you this." He cautiously took a seat in the foyer.

"Is something wrong Kira? You're starting to worry me." She only shook her head before speaking up.

"I went to my mum after I left and I was feeling sick and she told me that there was only one which has morning sickness as a symptom."

"Wait . . . morning sickness? That means you're . . ." Kira cut him off mid sentence no being able to hold it back any longer.

"Scott I'm pregnant." Scott's eyes widened at the mention of the word. Kira was worried about how he was going to react and she really had no idea how he was going to respond, but she wondered, how was he going to respond to it?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Well here is where the story begins to change! It was a longer chapter to deal with the change, but it will be really interesting to write and I hope to read and I'm still really grateful for all the support I have received for this story, so thank you!**


	6. A Family is Planned

**Hey Guys!**

**Since the decision to make Kira pregnant this story has become a lot easier to write and a lot more interesting to write, but on Friday I leave for America, so I will write on the plain and upload when I get to Hong Kong and then when I get to NYC, so look for a new chapter for both of my stories tomorrow night!**

Scott stood up and moved to Kira's side and rubbed his hand down her cheek, his eyes not full of fear, but more of confusion as Kira's had been when she first found out.

"Are you sure? I mean we slept together once and it wasn't unprotected." Kira tingled at the feeling of Scott rubbing his hand down her cheek and nodded.

"Mum said what I had this morning was morning sickness and she started having it within days of conception which is unusual and that was exactly what I said to her and all she said was nothing is 100%." Scott placed a kiss on Kira's forehead as she buried her head in his neck as he ran his hands through her long hair.

"What are we going to do?" Tears started to swell in the corners of her eyes as she thought about what would happen. Scott put a comforting tone as he comforted her.

"Well that depends on what you want to do because whatever you want to do I will be here to support you throughout the entire process." Kira removed her head from his shoulder and just looked up at Scott seeing the silver pendant hanging around his neck.

"Do you mean that?" She asked staring deep into his brown eyes and looking at the expression on his face. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb once more.

"Kira of course I mean that. I would never leave you because of this. If you want to keep it I will be here and if you want to do something else I will fully support you." She could see the look in his eyes, it emitted leadership, love and promise. She smiled and chuckled under her breath still looking up into his eyes then remembering the almost identical pendant hanging around her own neck.

"How do you feel about being a dad?"A smile cracked across his face as he was still staring at her beautiful face and it dominated the features on his face, he lent down and kissed her and this time it felt different.

"I love it, but only if you'll be the mum." He mumbled as he kissed her lips with a different level of passion and with a different feeling fuelling his love for her. She pressed as hard as she could against him before he pushed her into a bench and started lacing kisses down her neck forcing her head to drop back feeling the full intensity of Scott's barrage on her neck when they heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"If you're going to take this further then you might want to do it somewhere else and to mention it why is it getting steamy in my examination room?" Scott turned his head as he recovered his composure removing his lips from her neck and she recovered as well.

"Well we have something to tell you Deaton." He smiled and looked at the couple as they both beamed of joy and happiness as they clutched onto each other's hands and laced their fingers.

"What is it?" He looked from Scott to Kira and saw them looking deeply into each other's eyes before turning their attention back to Deaton.

"I'm pregnant." It made sense to Deaton now, why they were so attached to each other and why they were kissing in the back and why they looked ridiculously happy.

"While I'm happy for you, I'm also a little concerned that you didn't take precaution against this." Kira laughed and blushed a little before letting Scott speak out.

"We did, it was just a freak chance and if it was a freak chance then it was for a reason." That reassured Deaton.

"Well I'm extremely happy for you two and I think you should take the rest of the day off to tell everyone the news. I'm sure both your parents would like to know." Kira smiled and they thanked Deaton and turned to leave the room before turning around to Deaton to ask a final question.

"Deaton, since I'm a werewolf and Kira's a Kitsune what will our child be?" Deaton smirked remembering that Scott was not an ordinary werewolf.

"Well there are rumors that when a true alpha has a child, it's born an alpha, but the fact that it will be a werewolf doesn't stop it from also being a Kitsune as well." Kira looked to Scott and they both seemed overwhelmed at the thought of raising an alpha werewolf Kitsune, now that would be one teenager hard to control. They thanked Deaton and Kira let her head fall on Scott's shoulder as they walked out the door.

They arrived at the McCall residence about 10 minutes after leaving the Vet's and they stumbled into the house staring at each other, Kira still had her head on Scott's shoulder as they talked about all the things that could happen as they became parents, but the important thing was that they would go through it together. The opened the door and Melissa and Scott's dad were sitting on the couch. As the couple stumbled into the house they drew the attention of Melissa and Raphael. The 2 parents noticed something different about the couple; they seemed closer and more intimate than usual.

"Hey you two come over here." Melissa called out to them. They were quite happy they were both happy that both Scott's parents were there at the time. They sat down on the couch, Kira leaning into Scott and dropped her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but smile because to tell the truth it was one of the happiest days of her life. Ever since she and Scott began their relationship she had been thinking about being with him for the rest of her life and maybe sometime have some children with him, but part of that dream was coming early. "Something has changed here, something I can't put my finger on." A look of intense questioning grew across her face as she looked at the happy pair of 17 year olds that were relying on each other to stay sitting up. It was Scott who spoke up first.

"Well we do have something to tell you." He smiled and his dad went to get up.

"Tell me later because I have something urgent to attend to." He rushed out the door, but Melissa sat there still with a question at the tip of her tongue, so Kira thought she'd answer it.

"I'm pregnant." The pair just looked at Melissa as her face didn't move locked into the singular expression, maybe it had stunned her, but her eyes darted between her son and his girlfriend before sighing and leaning back in the chair.

"I did warn you about safe sex, but you seem happy." Scott sighed.

"We slept together once and we were being safe, it was just a one in a million thing, but you're right we are happy." Melissa smiled.

"I always wanted to be a granny, but I didn't think it would be this early and how will it even work with you both being supernatural?" Kira sighed and she decided to explain it.

"Well Deaton said that the there's a rumor that a true alpha's child will be born as an alpha, but if it is then it won't stop it from being a Kitsune." Melissa's eyes averted to the roof before looking back at the couple.

"So the baby could be an alpha werewolf Kitsune?" The pair nodded. "As long as you two are happy and are going to raise it together then I'm happy for you and will help in anyway." Scott laughed.

"The last time we talked about something like this you said you would be furious if you ended up with a pregnant 16 year old, what changed?"

"Well let's see my son became the leader of a pack and has the qualities of a leader and seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and he seems amazingly happy with his girlfriend, so the fact that you two are happy about it and it seems like maybe it was meant to be." That made Scott and Kira smile as they kissed each other.

"We still have to tell the pack!" Kira groaned and laid her head on Scott's lap.

"That will be . . . interesting." The three of them laughed at the thought of the reactions their group of friends would have.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I will be taking ideas for the baby's name from the reviews from this point forward, but it wont actually be revealed until the birth and I'm not really sure what chapter that will be yet, but I'm really enjoying reading it and I'm really happy for the support with the story, so thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	7. Reveal

Scott and Kira were lying in Scott's bed, each head on a different pillow, their hands and legs in twined just staring into the depths of each other's eyes. It felt exactly as it had nights before, but everything had changed, everything. The couple were never care free, Scott was the alpha and Kira had to always look out for him, but now they didn't just have other people depending on them, they had a child who would be completely reliant on them for the next couple of months let alone the next 20 years. Although the thought of being a dad never scared Scott, he had never really thought about it and now he was going to be a dad and he wouldn't have had it any other way or with any other person. She was right in front of him, the most perfect thing on the planet, he hair fanned out along the seems of the pillow and her eyes sparkling with a look that you only get when you are looking at the thing you love the most in the world and he could only hope that's what she saw in his eyes. Scott slowly moved forward and lowered his head to her stomach area lifting the shirt and lacing kisses around her naval area, eliciting small moans from his mate. She ran her hands through his hair as he lent his ear against her stomach region and listened into the steady beating of Kira's heightened heart rate. At that moment in time Scott thought there was nothing more important than her and that just happened to be the same time Rapahel McCall appeared at the door.

"Hey Scott, what was that big news you wanted to tell me?" Scott's head turned and looked at the doorframe where his dad was standing, he was smiling at the door as if he knew what the news was.

"Hi dad, I was going to tell you . . ." Scott was cut off immediately by his dad.

"Scott you don't need to explain. I came up when I heard Kira make a noise and I saw what you were doing and what you're doing now and I remember that from when Melissa was pregnant with you. Both Scott and Kira smiled, but Scott thought there was something else that it was time for him to know because otherwise some things might have been hard to explain . . . Really really hard to explain.

"Dad there's something else we have to explain to you and it might tell you why we never seem to have problems with all the weird stuff around here and it will take some time getting used to the idea that it's possible so bear with us okay?" He nodded and Scott thought about the best way to start it off when he saw the picture on the desk of him and Kira showing how they look different in a picture using flash. "Okay take a picture of the both of us using the flash." Scott sat up beside Kira as his dad pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two teens laying side by side using the flash as directed. When he looked at the picture he saw the kitsune aura flowing around her and saw how Scott's eyes lit up in the picture.

"What in God's name?" Scott couldn't help, but let smile grace his defined face. "I guess you were right about not believing it immediately, but what are you both?"

"I'm a werewolf and Kira's a kitsune." Both Scott and Kira flashed their eyes. Scott's glowing the red leadership of an alpha and Kira's the bright orange. Agent McCall seemed shocked, but not too shocked.

"Okay we'll we can talk about this more later, but your friends are here to find about your big news." He started moving towards the door to leave.

"By the way dad, Lydia is a banshee, Malia is a werewolf, Isaac is a werewolf, Derek is a werewolf and Liam is a werewolf." He turned and looked at Scott with this crazy look across his face.

"Did you turn half of Beacon Hills into werewolves?" Scott laughed.

"No, but I'm the alpha of the pack which means I'm the leader." Raphael nodded and moved out of the room and went into Melissa's to talk to her.

Scott and Kira slowly got up off the bed as it sprang to its normal shape and stumbled down stairs. When they got to the bottom and walked a few steps into the living room all their friends and pack were sitting in the living room waiting to hear the big news.

"Hey Scott, how are you dude?" Scott smiled thinking that after today's big news he was feeling a lot better than normal.

"I'm good dude, but as you all know we've got something to tell you all." Everyone in the room looked towards the couple and nodded with their beady eyes just waiting to hear the so called 'big news'. "Kira is . . . Kira is pregnant." Everyone in the room just stared at the couple as they interlaced hands for moment until they all jumped up and started congratulating them. First was Lydia and Malia over to Kira.

"We knew something was different, but we weren't sure what, but how did it even happen? You told us you used a condom." Kira laughed a little and so did Scott.

"All Kira's mum said was that nothing is 100%." By this stage Scott was getting hugged by Stiles and Liam.

"I'm so happy for you dude, but do you think you're ready to be a dad?" Scott thought about his answer for a second, but the fact is it didn't matter.

"I'm not sure anyone is ready to be a dad, but I love Kira and I'm sure I'll love my child." Scott climbed onto Kira even more, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the neck.

"Spoken like a true dad." Everyone laughed including Kira and Scott, but thought of becoming a dad didn't even scare Scott because some day it's what he would have wanted and the only difference was that it was coming earlier than expected, but to Scott and Kira that didn't matter because they love each other and they would love this baby no matter what.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Im sorry it took so long to get this written and uploaded, but after the 2 plane flights I'm in NYC and can upload it finally! The fact that I'm in NYC means I won't be updating as frequently for the next 2 weeks, but I should be updating one of my stories every 2 days, so watch out for that. Once again Im astounded by the support this story has received and I thank you all for that support! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Naming

Kira's eyes splintered open at the feeling of the pressure on her stomach, as light filled her blurry vision she found Scott's head perched on her stomach with his ear to it and his arms laying across her body. It was a beautiful scene, if it was a couple of days before she may have thought it was a little weird, but now it seemed perfect that he was trying to feel close to his own child and to Kira at the same time and all it did was raise a grin on Kira's face as she moved her pale hand to run through his hair. He looked happy and peaceful just laying their across her, but that was when she felt a shock pass through her stomach area, it felt a rather like an electrical shock, but it was much stronger, much coarser. She jolted up from the bed bending over in pain which had woken up Scott as his head landed on the bed. He quickly sat up and moved towards Kira wrapping his muscular arms around her back making her feel safe and secure. A look of worry quickly spreading over his face as he studied Kira bent over in pain.

"Kira is something wrong?" She shook her head and leant back into his chest and let her head collapse on his shoulder and turned it towards his neck.

"It's nothing, I just felt a jolt of electricity surge through my stomach energy, I don't know, but I have a feeling he did it." Scott still looked worried and had his arms wrapped comfortingly around his mate as she reassured him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded as she placed a kiss on his neck trying to reassure him that she was fine. "Well are we referring to the baby as a he now?" She smiled at him and buried her head in the crook of his neck and placed a kiss there before responding.

"Well it just sounds better than it." Scott smiled agreeing with her as they leant back together into the pillows on her bed. She clung to him and pushed herself as close as she could be to him and snuggled her head into his warm chest.

"What do you think about names? I know we have a long time, but it's just so exciting and something I want to talk about." She grinned because it made her happy that Scott was so interested and that he wanted to be involved in everything and he was always thinking about it and Kira couldn't help, but think that he would be an awesome dad.

"Of course, I want to talk about all of these things as well. So for a boy what do you think?" Scott looked entertained in the thoughts of what he would want to name the baby if it was a boy.

"I have no idea, but nothing too extravagant. I mean have you even heard Stiles' real name? It's impossible! I like the sound of something like Lachlan or Aaron, what about you?" Kira laughed not because she hated those names, but because she loved one of them in particular.

"I think for a boy we already have a winner, I love Aaron. It sounds like a beautiful name and I love it! What about for a girl?" Scott was amazed that they had come to a decision for the name if it was a boy so quickly, but it only confirmed that they were so like minded.

"That's a tough one, I don't know, do you have an ideas?" She thought to herself for about a minute before stumbling upon a name that remembered from a long time ago that she loved.

"Well there's one that I can think of that I love, Kalila. We could nickname her Lila." Scott smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he ran one of his hands over her stomach area.

"That's a perfect name Kira! I love it!" They both wasted some time just trying to get as close as they could to each other and sharing an intimate moment together.

"How come most couples take ages to think of names for their babies and we came up with ours within 5 minutes?" She grinned again as she rubbed his chest with her head.

"Maybe it's just because we are perfect for each other!" He said as she buried her head even further into his chest. She stirred from his chest thinking about what he had just said, he was right because the moment they met each other they liked each other and were completely supportive of each other, she was the girl that thought Scott being a werewolf only made him better. She lifted herself up and moved so she was hovering over his naked torso. Ever since falling pregnant Kira had noticed that she preferred Scott slept topless with her because that way he was warmer and it must be because she feels closer to him. She kissed him on the lips with a level of passion unseen, being pregnant had sparked something in her and it sent Scott crazy. She started moving down Scott's neck leaving an innumerable amount of kisses down it and along his collarbone as she ran her fingernails down his extremely defined torso.

"Kira wait, I need to get . . ." Scott whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine as he reached over to her draws before Kira placed her lips on his again.

"Scott, you don't need to." He thought about it for a second before he placed his hand back on her.

"Sorry I forgot you're already pregnant." She smiled as she continued to run her fingers down his chest and paying particular attention to his lips with hers. The baby had only made the couple closer and now they were giving into their feelings for each other which had only been amplified by the events of the past few days.

Kira woke up later with her body on its side tight up against Scott. She could feel his breath on her neck, his muscular arms around her and his strong supportive chest behind her and she felt like she was in the safest place in the world, but maybe that was just because he was the father of her child or maybe it was just because she loved him. She thought over the conversation they had earlier about names for the baby. Aaron or Kalila . . . McCall? That was when she thought about it what would his/her last name be? She hadn't thought about it before, to tell the truth she would have no problem being Kira McCall, the thought of it made her smile. She'd only thought about being married to Scott a few times, but maybe now it might be sooner rather than later because she was already having his child and they were going to raise it together. Kira McCall, the thought made her smile and she fell asleep again on his chest listening to his heartbeat and his breathing and it calmed her down, almost immediately falling asleep once again.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**God I love writing this story! It's just so light and nice to right, especially the personal scenes between Scott and Kira and this one was no exception. I especially enjoyed writing the baby names part which I took Aaron from a pm and Kalila I found and love, but who knows what gender yet! Even I don't haha. Once again thanks for all the support for the story and it really keeps me writing! **


	9. Caught in the Act

Malia and Stiles were knocking on the larger wooden door in front of the McCall house when Melissa opened the door.

"Hey guys, looking for Scott and Kira?"

"Yeah we just wanted to speak to them if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I think there're up stairs in Scott's room." The pair smiled at Melissa as they began to mode up the wooden stairs. They heard the door shut as they got to the top of the stairs. Malia had a habit of ignoring her werewolf senses when she was in someone else's house because she felt like it was an intrusion in their privacy. When they reached Scott's door something happened that Stiles was almost surprised hadn't happened before. They pulled it open and what they saw was clothes splashed all over the place and nails scratching down Scott's back leaving visual marks down his back and after a point the nails dug deep down, breaking the skin and drawing a minimal amount of blood before a quiet feminine moan echoed through the room. Malia and Stiles quickly moved their hands to cover their mouths as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. They couple had sheets covering their lower bodies, but Stiles and Malia knew exactly what was happening beneath. They saw Scott's head lower to Kira's neck which elicited a moan from his partner.

"Sc . . . Scott . . ." She said in a breathy whisper which they could only barley hear. They backed out the door and back towards the stairs and took away the hands from their mouths and began to quietly laugh.

"Do you think we should let them finish or should we stop them now?" Malia laughed at Stiles.

"Everything okay guys?" They heard Melissa call from downstairs.

"I think we should stop them before she finds out, I mean we don't even know how long it has been going, so we should probably stop them before Melissa finds them. They walked back to the room and nothing had changed, but this time they were there to stop it and it was Stiles who had to say something.

"You could lock the door or just I dunno . . . Be more careful." Scott and Kira almost instantly flipped over turning their attention to the door and at this point Kira was on top of Scott covering her chest as to appear modest, even though they were not really in a position to appear modest.

"Oh my god you two, what are you doing?" Red was streaking up both of their cheeks. Kira pulled up off of Scott and put herself down beside him and when she did they saw Scott's head fall back and a heavy breath fell from his mouth. They knew they were interrupting, but this was priceless.

"You better have been using protection!" Everyone looked at Stiles with a look on their face that practically vomited not amused, even Malia gave him that look. "Why are you all looking at me like that? I seriously hope they did." Scott sighed and made it seem like the stupidest mistake you could make even though it was the same one he made about an hour ago.

"Stiles, she's pregnant we don't need to because we don't get sick either, so there is no point right now." Stiles made an O shape with his mouth before moving to speak.

"Well next time just be more careful! Put some clothes on and come downstairs we need to speak." The couple quickly nodded their heads and could barely contain the laughter of been caught in the act. They quickly slid on their clothes before heading downstairs and as they did they heard Melissa speaking to them.

"Any particular reason why you want to speak to them down here?" Stiles shrugged before replying.

"No, no just thought it would be better down here." Malia could no longer resist the smirk growing across her face so she buried it in Stiles' neck. Scott tightened his grip on Kira's hand as the got closer and closer and closer to the bottom and when they did all they saw was Malia, Stiles and Scott's mum talking. They moved over to the conch and sat down opposite Stiles and Malia.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Malia pulled her neck to look at Stiles because she didn't even really know and even Stiles had forgotten, but they saw that Scott's hand moved over Kira's stomach area.

"Well we don't remember, but did you see what you just did there?" Scott looked confused as he searched round the room until he came across his arm covering Kira's stomach.

"That's funny I don't remember doing that, maybe that's just a dad thing."

"Or maybe it's a wolf thing!" Stiles interjected.

"I don't know, but keep it there because it feels nice." Scott laughed and pulled Kira's head close to him and kissed it before releasing her a little.

"Well we have something to tell you, we know the names. If it's a boy Aaron, a girl Kalila." Everybody smiled at Scott apart from Kira who seemed to shift closer to him.

"I think Kalila is a great name because we can call her Lila and then Kalila when she's in trouble."

"They're beautiful guys, have any ideas about middle names?" Kira looked at Scott and smiled.

"Well if it's a girl we're thinking Allison, but we don't know and if it's a boy we haven't really decided." Stiles moved over to hug Scott as they met halfway and as they did Scott whispered something into Stiles' ear.

"Dude I need you to help me with some shopping later." Stiles nodded as he stepped away and took his seat back. They were all looking at Scott and Kira and to tell the truth, Scott had never looked happier in his life and even Melissa could tell that this was only going to be a good thing for them.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter because I enjoyed writing it and once again I'm really thankful for all the reviews, follows and favourites and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. A Parents Thoughts

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this one is up even later then the other two, but I wanted to posT an update before I got on the plane for Sydney, so you guys could read it while i write on the planes! I got a review asking for some Kira and Melissa, so here it is and if anyone else has any requests don't be afraid to put it in with a review or in a PM. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kira was left at the house for once when Scott said he was going out with Stiles. Kira would have questioned it, but she didn't have the energy and it had been ages since just Scott and Stiles had gone out together and when they had the baby there wouldn't be much time, so she thought it would be great for them to get out together. Kira was just sitting on the couch when Melissa came in the door from work, she looked tired and half dead, but surviving.

"Hi Melissa, you okay?" When she collapsed on the couch next to the pregnant 17 year old and just looked at her with eyes which looked like they had all of their spark drained out, which was really an accurate description.

"Long shift, where's Scott?" Kira couldn't help but laugh at the incapacitated nurse sitting next to her.

"He went out with Stiles to do something, but he wouldn't tell me what and neither would Stiles." Melissa had this look of strong disapproval spread across her face.

" I'm going to kill thy boy, I can't believe he left his pregnant girlfriend at home on the couch by herself." Again Kira couldn't help but laugh at Melissa.

"I told him to go and besides, it's not like I'm 7 months pregnant, I'm only like 2 weeks in, so it's not like I can take care of myself." Melissa understood, but she wanted to know where Scott went because unless it was important he wouldn't have left Kira by herself at the house when Kira suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you think about the baby?" Melissa thought how to say the things she wanted to say without being offensive.

"Well I always wanted to be a grandma, but I didn't think it would come this early. I can see that it makes you two happy, so I really don't mind and I mean Scott can't wait and he's having no second thoughts and as long as you aren't either then I think both of you will be great parents because you love each other and I overheard something that Malia was saying to Stiles the other day when they we're hear and it sounds like you really, really love each other and by the way do you know why there's scratch marks on the wall behind Scott's bed? Because I have no idea how they're getting there!" Kira instantly had a mortified look on her face as she looked down at her nails and could remember scratching them down the walls the same time Stiles and Malia caught them and that was when she heard Melissa laughing with a smirk across her face and gave her a little nudge. "Sorry, but that was for laughing at me when I collapsed on the couch." Kira looked down at her nails before looking back at Melissa with a look of worry spread across her face.

"Melissa, do you think that Scott still loves me the same way and do you think that he will love the baby?" Melissa was shocked that she had asked the question, but she remembered asking herself the same question when she was having Scott, so she understood.

"Kira, Scott will love that baby no matter what, no matter where, no matter when and when it comes to you, he's crazy about you and he loves you more than he can express and now he loves you in another way . . . As the mother of his child and unless he's a complete idiot he will always love you. Besides don't wolves have a very strong sense of loyalty and love for their mate and their pack?" Kira looked down at her nails once more and let a smile cross her face and a sense of happiness fill her body.

"Yes, . . . Yes they do."

00000000000000000000000000000

"Scott why are we at the mall when you could be at home spending time with Kira and I could be spending time with Malia?" He said as they walked closer to the mall and suddenly they ran into a woman with vibrant red hair and when she turned around it was Lydia. "And why did you invite Lydia?" Scott laughed at his best friend and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because we're going shopping and who better to help us than the shopping queen herself?" Lydia smiled as she heard Scott call her the shopping queen.

"Well said, but let's find what you came for before we get too excited."

"And what exactly are we looking for Scott?" Scott looked at his best friend for a second before turning back towards Lydia.

"We're looking for a ring Stiles." Stiles was about to ask a ring for what when he figured out that it was for Kira. "And I invited Lydia because as a girl and as Kira's best friend I'm sure she would know better than us." Stiles stammered for a second before asking the obvious question.

"Scott you work as a vets assistant how are you going to afford a nice ring?"

"I called in a favour from Peter through Derek and Malia and they had absolutely no objections because of the circumstances." Stiles and Lydia both laughed.

"Well if the sour wolf gave you money then we should have no problem getting a beautiful ring." Scott looked at Stiles and chuckled.

"Dd you just come up with that name for Derek?" Stiles nodded and Scott couldn't help, but laugh a little more. "He's going to hate it, so I wouldn't use it unless you want your," Stiles saw where this was going and finished Scott's sentence before he could finish it himself.

"Throat ripped out, yeah I got it." They walked through the mall for a little before they got to a beautiful jewellery shop. Lydia walked in with Scott and told the guy in charge what she was looking for because she knew what Kira would want and after about 5 minutes Lydia pointed one specific ring, it was simple, but beautiful and had a huge diamond on top.

"Scott that is exactly what she would want and it's in the price range with the money you got from Derek." Scott smiled and knew Lydia was right, that was exactly what Kira would want.

"We'll take that one thanks." He turned to Lydia and gave her a hug. "Thanks for your help Lydia, I know you had to take some time out of your 'busy' day, but thank you so much." She smiled and snickered a little before talking again.

"Please, Scott I know as soon as you saw it you knew it was exactly what she would want and I could see it in your eyes. You didn't need my help, but you did the right thing by asking me to help because he would have been useless." She pointed over to Stiles who was looking at the really ugly rings and Scott couldn't help but laugh with the strawberry blonde as he gave over the money for the rings that they picked out. Scott stared into the bag and he could see his future with Kira in it and it made him the happiest . . . 17 year old werewolf alive . . .

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes they are going tiger married because I mean they're having a child together and Scott probably wouldn't be one to leave things to wait because of how he lost Allison, so I thought it was natural, plus it gives me one or two more chapters to annoy you with before the birth or after it (depending on how generous I'm feeling). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will get the next one sometime after I land in Sydney. **


	11. The Proposal

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for being so late with another chapter and I'm genuinely sorry for how infrequent my posting for my storied has been this week, but tomorrow you will get a new chapter of Until the End of Time, but this is a special chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a Saturday which for Scott and Kira felt like it never came enough. The sun was peeping in the window above the sleeping couple sprawled out on the bed together. It was bright enough to slowly wake Kira. Her eyes splintered open, filtering the sunlight and her surroundings. She felt the urge to get out of bed and get ready for school, but that was when she remembered it was a Saturday and she didn't have to be anywhere and she certainly didn't have to get out of bed before 8am which was one of the best feelings ever! She felt Scott's strong arms draped around her and she could feel him supporting her, she could feel the warmth of his chest and the warmth of his breath on her neck. She was trying to get back to sleep but had no luck and there was no chance of her getting back to sleep when Scott began to stir from his deep sleep. As his eyes slowly splintered open and focused on Kira she turned to face him and after a couple of seconds they were just staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Good morning." She could see the grin growing on his face and she could tell he was generally happy.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Kira questioned the wolf stirring beside her and repositioning his position to make him a little more comfortable.

"Very well thanks to you." She laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Scott smiled a little bit and pushed himself up turned away from Kira, opened a draw and pulled out something she couldn't see properly and when he turned back she could tell he was going to speak.

"Well I had a dream of you, me and the baby, but it was when he was a teenager and we were happy and I couldn't help, but see that a life with you is all I need to be happy and I've been trying to find a way to do this all week and I've been stressing about making it perfect, but I think that now is just a good idea." He pulled out a small little box and Kira didn't really know what it was, but she was about to find out. He separated the floor and roof of the box and sitting inside was the most beautiful ring and a smile instantly grew across her face because she knew what was happening now. "Kira, will you marry me?" She quickly grabbed him and laced his lips with multiple kisses before pulling away to give her answer.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She could barely contain her excitement as Scott slid the beautiful diamond onto her ring finger. "I love you Scott." He smiled feeling the same excitement she was feeling. He pulled her as close to him as he could as they entwined their bodies together.

"I love you too." He held her as close to him as possible for an amount of time the both lost track of as all they thought about was each other until Scott spoke up.

"What will we call ourselves?" That statement confused Kira and it was shown clearly across the complexion of her face.

"What do you mean Scott?" He chuckled a little before answering the question asked.

"I mean what will our last name be? I mean because your last name if you want because it's so special or you can take mine or . . ." His thought trail was cut off by Kira.

"We could hyphenate them, but which way around is the question. McCall-Yukimura or Yukimura McCall?" Scott thought a second before answering.

"I think Yukimura-McCall sounds better what about you?"

"I think so as well, but for now you can call me whatever you want." He smiled before getting up and putting a shirt on which slightly disappointed her, but when he offered her his hand she couldn't resist.

"Now, shall we go get something to eat Mrs. McCall?" She smiled hearing that, she had thought about it, but now it was actually happening.

"I would and I'm not sure I could ever get enough of hearing that." He smiled and pulled her close to him once more and gave her a passionate kiss on her neck and then her lips.

"Me neither." They slowly walked down the stairs and they found Melissa sitting at the breakfast table and Kira quickly pulled Scott to the side before she noticed them.

"Are we going to tell her now or later?" Scott took about half a second to think about it and respond.

"Why don't we tell her now? She's going to find out sometime so why not now?" Kira nodded and they walked into the kitchen where Melissa was sitting, she turned her head when she noticed them.

"Hey guys looking for something to eat?" Scott shook his head before he spoke.

"There was kind of something we wanted to tell you."

"Okay what is it?" Scott wasn't quite sure about how to say it, so he thought of the easiest way to say it.

"Mum, say hello to your daughter in law." Melissa looked stunned for a second before she looked down to Kira's hands to see the beautiful ring sitting there on her ring finger.

"Well, congratulations. Welcome to the family." She stood and gave Kira a hug and then Scott a hug. "When did you decide on this?"

"Well I was thinking about our baby and then I thought I couldn't really think of a future without her, so there was one thought and we're already having a child together."

"Well either way I'm very happy for both of you. You've found someone who's special enough to want to spend a lot of time with and someone you want to share your life with and that's something that's hard to find."

"Thanks Mum." Scott, Kira and Melissa sat down and after about an hour Kira thought about her parents.

"We should probably go tell my parents now." Scott quickly agreed an before long they were driving towards Kira's house, but the entire drive she couldn't take her eyes off of the ring on her finger which she could see her future in very easily.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? It was really nice to write that first scene and I feel like it was one of the sweetest scenes I've written and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm once again really thankful for all the support and I would like you to know that I'm going through the reviews on all my stories and responding to the ones I can and I just want you guys to know that I really appreciate any and all support on not only this story, but my others as well!**


	12. Protective

Scott and Kira were laying down in Kira's bed for once after they had told her parents about her engagement, they were thrilled. In most other circumstances they would have thought that it was too early to be tied down, but this was different for many reasons with one being she was pregnant with his child. She was curled up in his lap with her head on his chest as they usually ended up before they fell asleep. Scott had his nose buried in her black silky hair as he stroked her arm. She almost moaned feeling the tingle travel up and down her arm and Scott could tell she liked it because she smiled and she began to push more into him. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of him, he always dreamed that he would have a future with a someone and even a family and although he didn't think it would come this early, it didn't matter to him because he loved Kira and she loved him and they were already starting a family and although it was an accident it didn't really seem to matter to him because it made them both as happy as could be. When she peered up at him she smiled a tiny bit before speaking out.

"What will everyone say when they find out? I don't mean our friends because they all reacted really well to the news, but everyone else aren't quite like our friends are they?" Scott smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead, lingering there for a couple of seconds before reassuring her.

"They are certainly different to everybody else, but it won't matter what everyone else thinks because we'll be happy and most importantly we'll be together and that is more important than what everyone at school thinks."

"How do you always know what to say?" He chuckled a little before moving her hand to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes, no longer worried about what people would say when they found out that she was having a child and the fact that she was now able to sleep meant Scott could sleep as well and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Scott and Kira were walking into the school when they were pulled to the side by all their friends. Kira was partly glad because she had forgotten to take off the ring and she didn't want anyone apart from their group to know which Scott understood perfectly. As she slid off the ring they all noticed that she had been wearing it which meant that he had asked her already, not that they thought she wouldn't say yes.

"Congratulations you guys! We're so happy for the both of you!" Lydia said for the group before most of them moved to give Kira a hug because they all knew it was coming but they didn't know when. After they all said congratulations and gave Kira and Scott some hugs there was one question that was still bugging Scott.

"So why'd you guys pull us over here?" They all smiled and then Malia replied to answer the question.

"Ummm we just wanted to say hi, so bye!" They all quickly hurried off into the school and left Scott and Kira standing there absolutely confused.

"That was odd." Kira whispered to Scott before grasping his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"So it wasn't just me?" Scott smiled as he looked at her. She shook her head before pulling Scott towards the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was sitting on the benches in Lacrosse practice when she looked up and saw Kira get smashed with the ball because she was looking at something other than the game. She popped out of her seat and started running towards her and a worried and somewhat angry Scott who was now down next her asking her heaps of questions. She seemed a little dazed but she looked fine although Scott however did not look okay. He almost looked furious.

"Scott, is something wrong?" He shook his head but his eyes flashed a crimson red for a second before she began to help Scott with Kira. "We need to get out of here, you look like you're about to explode in anger."

"That's what I feel like." Before anyone including Coach could make it over to them Scott picked Kira up in his arms and hurried towards the school. They eventually reached a little alcove where no one would find them and Scott slowly put Kira down and sat down next to her making sure she was okay.

"Scott, what in god's name was that? I've never seen you like that before, is something wrong with you?" Scott looked up at Malia with the big sad puppy dog eye before he shook his head a little.

"I don't know, I mean all I felt was anger towards the person who hit her and I just wanted to hurt them and it was like I had no control over it." He put his arm around Kira as she sort of recovered from her time in the clouds when they heard something.

"It's a failsafe." They twisted their heads round to see Derek who had propped himself up against a pole.

"What do you mean it's a failsafe?" Malia asked because she as curious to know more than what she had figured out by herself.

"Wolves have this natural reaction that when their children are threatened to protect them and especially the alpha of the pack and that reaction is just a failsafe to protect their children." They understood but one thing was still unclear.

"What are you doing here Derek?" He shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do so I thought I would come and-"

"Creeper the Lacrosse training?" Derek laughed and a grin creped across his face.

"I was just watching to make sure nothing was wrong and lucky enough I was here." Malia raised a single eyebrow before dipping her head towards him and he raised his hands in defence before walking off as Kira began to stir in Scott's arms.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>How you going? I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for all my stories this week! I just really didn't have the time or energy to work on writing after classes and I would get home saying to myself I would write but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I'm going to put a limit on updates to stories per week to make my updating a little more predictable and today there will be an update to all 3 stories.<strong>

**SCHEDULE**

**SUNDAY- Until the End of Time**

**SATURDAY- Can You Forgive Me?**

**FRIDAY- Mistakes of the Heart**

**P.S This story will now start having time gaps, for the next chapter I might skip to a point where she's 4/5 months pregnant or something but I thought I would let you know.**


	13. Surges of the Moon

Kira was now about 5 months pregnant and it was getting hard for Scott to deal with all the weird things going on about now. They had been for an ultrasound a couple of weeks before and the doctor said that due to the position of the baby it was impossible to find the sex of the child. Multiple times a week late at night Kira would have to wake Scott up to go buy something that she was craving and it was sometimes the weirdest things that Scott had to buy but generally pretty typical things to go buy but this night was one they had a feeling was going to be one of the weirdest. It was a full moon and Kira was beginning to feel the pull of the moon each time stronger and stronger and they were expecting it to make some weird things happen this time because last time it was starting to get towards the urges Scott feels on a full moon. Scott woke up to a slight tapping on his side and a whisper in his ear.

"Scott . . . wake up." His eyes splintered open and he turned over to face Kira.

"Everything okay?" He could see this disfigured display on her face not particularly telling him if she was okay or not.

"I'm really hungry for something and I have no idea for what, can you go and get some stuff from the kitchen for me." He nodded, smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before trying to get up and get something when he felt a tug on his bicep. He looked back at his fiancé who launched at him gripping his lips with hers and placing her hands on both sides of his head. She lingered in the kiss until she had to break away for some air. "I think I figured out what I want." Scott could only help chuckle a little and let a smile split across his face by the time she had climbed on top of him and pushed him back down against the bed. Scott could only think that pregnancy was an amazing thing, sometimes she wanted food and sometimes she just wanted sex which was never that against providing her with. She slithered her way up his body leaving kisses along his masculine torso as she did and by the time she got his upper torso she locked her lips around one of his nipples and quickly around the other before continuing up to his collar bone and lacing kisses along it. She needed something and the only thing providing her with the release she needed was the quiet moans and groans of her boyfriend as she laced his entire body with kisses. She continued up the arc of his neck and once she got to his lips she locked on to them with enough force to kill a small pig. She began to drag her fingers down his torso feeling the strength of his body working to keep her supported. She slipped her hands down to the waistband of the boxers Scott was wearing and smiled slightly and she pushed them down his strong legs as far as she could and put on a sly grin as she once again slipped down his body to bring Scott to one of the fullest extents of ecstasy, after the rest of that Scott spent the rest of the night practically entranced by the Vixen performing any task and every task she asked of him just to keep her happy and to tell the truth like before he was happy to comply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Scott woke up with his pregnant fiancé in his arms smiling up at him licking her lips and he quickly began to shake his hands in contest.

"I need some rest, I need a rest period." All she could do was laugh and push herself of him slowly.

"That's not what it seemed like last night but I was more thinking about breakfast."

"Oh, so what do you feel like for breakfast? Anything in particular?" She thought about it for a minute or so before saying anything.

"By chance do you have any chicken?" He nodded and gave her a small kiss before successfully getting off of the bed this time. He headed downstairs and saw Melissa sitting there indulging herself in a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" He looked at his mother who had the tiniest little bit of a smirk on her face.

"Barely."

"I don't even want to know." She said before looking down at the paper and began reading when she heard some rustling.

"So what's for this morning breakfast extravaganza?" She looked up and saw Scott had pulled out the chicken he had bought the night before. "Ahh chicken, interesting but I guess that a baby gets what it wants." He nodded before he started to prepare a meal with chicken, he wasn't quite sure what to prepare quite yet but he was trying to think of something nice for breakfast to put with chicken. It was about 5 minutes later when Scott when upstairs to get Kira because her breakfast was ready, he heard the shower running so he slipped his head into the room to tell her.

"Kira your breakfast is ready for you downstairs."

"Thanks honey, you should join me." He laughed a little and put his hands on his waist.

"I'm not falling for that one babe; I know that if I get in there will be more than a shower." They had started calling each other honey and babe since the proposal because it just seemed natural.

"Well after last night you must feel like a shower, you must feel a bit sticky and feel like a shower. Am I right?" She was right and he did feel like a shower so he began to slowly slip his pieces of clothing off to slip into the shower and when he got to the side he got pulled into the shower and what he had be thinking was exactly what happened.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Here's the chapter for this week and I hope you enjoyed it! I was writing it and about halfway through I was thinking to myself that it was just about to slip into the M category and I was like oopps and I want to know what you guys thought of the smut and I'm sorry if you thought it was a little much but sometimes you enjoy dropping into that side of your imagination when you're writing and it just happens. I do hope you enjoyed it though and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. As always I appreciate all your support and I can't thank you all enough! See you tomorrow night for this week's chapter for Until the End of Time!**


	14. THE GENDER

Throughout the pregnancy Kira hadn't had that many problems at school, when people first found out they were a bit surprised that the quiet girl and Scott would be that couple but that all wore off after they found out the young couple were engaged. People knew what Scott and Allison had (not the full extent) and even when they were supposedly 'broken up' they all knew that they were still all over each other so when this happened they assumed Scott was still messed up over Allison's death but that wasn't what happened. Apart from that one little incident everyone really didn't seem to worry about it anymore. Kira had to stop playing Lacrosse for the time being and everybody got used to how protective Scott was of Kira, everyone just thought that it was a father and fiancé protecting his children and his girl so no one usually minded. She was still having weird cravings (as most women during pregnancy do) sometimes she was hungry food and sometimes she was just hungry for Scott (mostly on full moons). Kira liked the way that Scott was always around her now, he was always by her side because of everything that was happening and it wasn't that she minded he was around her because they were engaged. Every time she thought about being engaged to Scott she felt a flutter in her heart.

She was still only about 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant and we're back at the hospital for a check up and to try find out the gender because the last time they went they couldn't.

Kira was laying back with her top up and Scott was sitting beside her.

"So the baby, you're sure you want to know the gender? The only reason I ask is because some couples say yes and then change their minds." Kira looked to Scott and she could see how happy he was and the ecstatic smile lining his jutting jaw. She gripped his hand and returned and equally enthusiastic smile.

"Well here it goes." She started the ultrasound and it only took a little while before Dr. Hillia found what she needed to.

"Well lucky enough we can see this time. You two are having a baby . . . boy. Scott slowly stood up and gave Kira a kiss on the forehead and she whispered to him.

"Aaron McCall, it has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"It sure does. I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira were pulling up to the McCall house t the same time as Melissa as she had just got off of her shift and was just getting home for the night.

"So how'd the appointment got?" Scott laughed and just smile at his mother.

"Well do the words you're having a grandson mean anything important?" The tired, drooping expressions of Melissa's face instantly slipped away and were replaced of those that resemble happiness and ecstasy.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're having a boy because a as a grandmother I already know how to deal with stubborn boys but if it were a girl I would have to learn." Kira laughed a little as she moved over and pulled the young couple into a hug.

"Hang on what do you mean stubborn?" They all started laughing at him, not because he was particularly wrong, but because it took him so long to notice. Melisa ruffled his hair with her hand as she ran it through it.

What Kira was missing most from the pregnancy was the amount of food she couldn't eat. She could eat a bus-load of specific foods but there were a lot of food that she wanted to eat but she couldn't anymore. That night she snuck down to the kitchen and was looking in the cupboard when she saw some chocolate, she knew she wasn't supposed to eat it but she pulled it out and began to pull it open. She started glancing around as if she was robbing them. She was practically drooling over the piece of chocolate when she heard Scott right behind her and the light flash on. She turned around looking guilty as hell to Scott who was standing right there.

"It's not what it looks like! I promise!" She said as she threw the chocolate bar to the side, Scot started laughing at her a little as he walked over to her and picked up the chocolate bar and handed it to her.

"It's not that you can't eat any but when you do only eat a little and don't make a habit of it." She took it back with as wide eyes as possible as if she was sceptical that he was actually going to let her eat it and it was a stupid thought because it's not like Scott to do anything like that. As she picked it from his hands she practically shoved it into her mouth devouring the sweet cocoa, it tasted like heaven, a taste she hadn't had for a long time. She rarely had problems like this but sometimes she did and it wasn't even a craving she would just find it and eat it. "Feeling any better now?" She nodded slowly as she savoured the taste for herself.

"Thank you so much for this Scott." He chuckled a little before placing his hands on both her cheeks as he rubbed down them with his thumbs.

"Thanks for what? All I did was let you eat a chocolate that you could've eaten on your own." She shrugged, not knowing what she was thanking him for but her best guess was that she was just thankful that she had such an understanding fiancé and Scott was exactly that.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>Well it's a day late because exams are starting this coming week and I thought I would have more time on Saturday but I didn't. HERE IT IS, THE BIG ANNOUNCMENT. IT'S A BOY. Well I hope that keeps you guys going for the next week! Once again I appreciate all support on each and every chapter and to those who review I would like to thank you especially! Now I have some good and bad news. Bad news is that in these 2 exam weeks I just don't have the leeway to sit down and write Until the End of Time for 2 hours so to make sure a chapter gets up tomorrow night and Sunday night they will be cut in half to about 1,500 words, I'm sorry but I want to update and I just don't have the time they are my final course exams before my senior years and I'm studying like nutter so I hope you guys understand the position I'm in. The good news is that the reception to Friday's chapter of Mistakes of the Heart was crazy and I would like to thank everyone who had a part in that before I upload the next chapter! Also if you guys are in high school like me, I suggest writing some fan fiction because after sometime all your writing gets better, especially creative writing and being able to write off of prompts in an exam for 1 hour so I highly suggest you write some! See you guys tomorrow for the half-size Until the End of time (sorry again for that but I'm sure you guys understand)!<strong>


End file.
